memorias de un amor
by takarylove
Summary: es un dia lluvioso y rika casi es arrollada por un chico en bicicleta,un chico que ira en su salon de prepa,amistades y amor. le esperan muchas sopresas a rika, y su primer dia que empezara con el pie izquierdo rikaXhenry
1. Chapter 1

***los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen son obra de Akiyoshi Hongo y solo son usados con fines de entretenimiento de una mente retorcida como la mía espero disfruten con esta historia no oficial.**

_Hola a todos de nuevo! En verdad es una alegría muy grande para mi saber que ahí estas lector ,saber que tras tu pantalla puedes apreciar lo que yo escribo con tanto amor para ti , y con tanto amor para mi¿Por qué no? si esto es lo importante de los fics ,saber que alguien los lee y se pasa un rato agradable viendo el rumbo que toman cada uno de los personajes. este fic muy en especial es un regalo para una linda persona que comenzó como una lectora y se convirtió en una amiga ,Marisol esto es para ti! Espero tu fic sea una historia maravillosa ,use a tu pareja favorita y es el primer fic que ago de esta pareja ,espero no te moleste que le agregue unas cositas de mi propia inspiración (como el baseball es que me encanta!) ..espero a todos les guste ,comienza medio raro pero ya sabes que me gusta comenzar con acción ..esto comienza asi…_

_**Capitulo 1: de golpe…gran forma de comenzar el curso**_

-eso es Henry!!! Le haz sacado del campo!!!es un home run! Hey..Oh oh..Henry La chica!!la chica pelirroja!!!-gritó un chico castaño haciendo señales al bateador

-que dices Takato?-dijo el peli azul que aun tenia la mirada fija en la bola de base ball que se elevaba por los aires impulsado por el viento frio y húmedo de lluvia.

-que tu home run golpeará a la chica pelirroja- gritó Takato alarmado

-demonios –exclamó Henry mientras corría velozmente a través del campo de base ball lo mas rápido que podía agitando las manos y gritando tratando de llamar la atención de la chica.

"pero que sujeto tan ridículo ..umm como describirlo..patético…si eso es ..patético …seria preferible que una pelota me golpeara la cabeza y cayera desmayada que .."pensaba Rika cundo fue derribada justamente por una pelota que golpeó su cabeza. ..(gran forma de comenzar el curso escolar no creen?)

**Ahora si esto inicia….**

Hay ocasiones en que las cosas que tenemos por contar resultan muchas, si le hubieran preguntado días antes de su primer día de preparatoria a Rika como describiría su vida ,tardaría segundos para re memorizar y darse cuenta de que todo era como un libro en blanco..un libro en blanco que obtuvo su primer mancha de tinta ese primer día de clases en el que Salió de su casa lloviendo, cargaba su paraguas de color azul que le cubría de las frías gotas de lluvia que amenazaban con empaparla toda, llevaba puesto el uniforme de esa la que seria su nueva escuela odiaba las faldas pero aun asi debía soportarlo puesto que era parte del uniforme ,ya estaba en preparatoria y aun así no le daba nada de emoción iniciar ese nuevo ciclo por que temía que de nuevo se pasaría como el resto de su vida…en blanco.

Afuera llovía con mediana intensidad pero no le molestaba mucho pues los días lluviosos eran de sus favoritos ,ella siempre había sido reservada, bueno..muy reservada..esta bien no le voy a mentir … totalmente reservada, por no decir una chica muy fría ,un tanto dura consigo misma y voluble ( ¿bonitas características para una chica de preparatoria digo yo )pero en fin, Rika era así y no pretendía cambiar por nada en el mundo ,además por que abría de cambiar? Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo así que no existiría poder sobre la tierra para cambiarle en un millón de años …

al menos eso creía Rika mientras estiraba sus brazos y se descubría del paraguas para sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre sus rostro …cerró sus ojos de ese tinte casi purpúreo ..era tan deliciosa esa sensación del agua golpeando su cara que sonrió nada podía interrumpir ese momento tan sublime…

-¡cuidado!-

Los ojos de Rika se abrieron rápidamente para lograr ver a un chico que venia en bicicleta rápidamente, la reacción de Rika fue algo lenta ,su paraguas salió volando por los aires ,ella terminó en el suelo mojado.

-lo siento!!!mis frenos no funcionan muy bien-le gritó el chico que se alejaba velozmente

-eres un idiota me oyes!!!un idiota!!!-le gritó Rika enfurecida , mientras se ponía de pie al ver como el chico se alejaba, llevaba una gabardina de color café sobre un uniforme del mismo colegio de Rika ,sus cabellos eran de un azulado oscuro ,pero no había logrado apreciar del todo su rostro..solo sus ojos de un color grisáceo.

-arggggg!!!! Pero que tipo ¡!!-gruñó Rika hecha una fiera ,de no haber sido por que el chico ya iba lejos abría corrido tras el para derribarlo y darle una buena lección. Pero esta vez Rika tubo que soportar su coraje y reprimirlo.

Recogió su cartera y su paraguas la lluvia había cesado repentinamente asi que se dirigió a la escuela, era un colegio bastante grande ,muchos edificios ,arboles ,y desgraciadamente muchas personas…

"genial Rika mira la pinta de todos estos materialistas, superficiales, bobos, será mejor mantenernos calladas y pasar desapercibidas "pensó Rika para si, en verdad era un buen plan (al menos no le encontraba error).

Hasta que su atención se vio dirigida a unos chicos que molestaban a una chica

-por favor devuélvemela –decía la chica quien trataba de alcanzar una cámara digital que uno de los sujetos tenia en la mano

Los otros dos sujetos se reían divertidos de la escena

-ágamos un trato te la devuelvo y me das un beso preciosa-dijo el sujeto

-devuélvele su cámara en este instante –amenazó Rika introduciéndose en la escena

-pero mira que lindura!, si parece que se están cayendo los ángeles del cielo ,solo que esta tiene una boquita muy floja-dijo el sujeto

-no lo repetiré otra vez..Devuélvele su cámara-dijo Rika en aptitud retadora

-cambiemos el trato linda, tú me das un beso y le devuelvo la cámara-dijo el chico

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en los labios de Rika ..Era la oportunidad perfecta.

-trato hecho-dijo Rika mientras el sujeto le daba la cámara a la chica castaña en las manos

-no lo agás –dijo la chica temerosa

-no te preocupes no lo voy a matar..Seguro lo disfrutara-dijo Rika

El chico se aproximo a ella reclamando su premio. Era bastante atractivo debía reconocerlo pero venganza era venganza .al aproximar su rostro al de Rika la pelirroja le dejo ir un golpe tan duro que el chico cayó al suelo del dolor.

-alguno mas quiere un beso??-dijo Rika mirando a los otros dos chicos que salieron corriendo despavoridos seguidos del otro que se levanto como pudo.

-te encuentras bien -dijo la chica castaña que se acercó corriendo a ella

-si no pasa nada-dijo Rika

-gracias..-agregó la chica

-no hay de que ,pero ten mas cuidado de no acercarte a tipos como ellos ,esta bien?-dijo Rika

-soy Yuri-dijo la chica castaña extendiendo la mano para saludarle

-mi nombre es Rika mucho gusto-dijo la pelirroja estrechando la mano de Yuri

-también en primer semestre?-dijo Yuri

-asi es, será bueno tener una amiga-agregó Rika

Un momento.. ¿amiga?..lo dijo bien? Que raro sonaba eso, al menos para Rika por que Yuri se lo tomó muy bien y le respondió con una sonrisa.

La atención de Rika de nuevo fue robada por la imagen de un chico con gabardina que no muy lejos aseguraba su bicicleta ,era el mismo! definitivamente era el mismo!, los deseos de venganza de Rika despertaron de nuevo ,tenia que ir y enfrentarlo . se disponía a dirigirse al lugar cuando Yuri le jaló la mano

-a donde vas ya es hora de entrar, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día-dijo la castaña

"demonios!!!!!nooooooooooo!!!!!necesito vengarme! Le are pagar a ese idiota…por que esta niña no me deja en paz" pensaba Rika mientras era prácticamente arrastrada por Yuri al salón de clases

Ambas se sentaron en mesa bancos continuos por lo que podían platicar libremente, Yuri encendió la cámara y se acercó a ella abrazándole y tomando una foto.

-que haces?-dijo Rika

-capturo un recuerdo, cuando seamos grandes amigas y pase mucho tiempo me lo agradecerás-dijo Yuri

"esta niña es muy extraña, de laguna manera me cae bastante bien, la pregunta aquí cuento soportara siendo mi amiga "pensó rica mientras reía recordando todas las chicas anteriores que quisieron ser sus amigas y que siempre se distanciaban al conocerla mejor.

Varios chicos y chicas entraron al salón, si Rika hubiera puesto atención en lugar de estar garabateando en su cuaderno se abría dado cuenta que el misterioso chico de gabardina había entrado al salón ,claro que ya no la traía puesta, aun así Rika no lo notó y se hundió en las presentaciones de cada uno de sus compañeros de clases pensando en lo aburrido que era.

-mi nombre es Henry –escucho decir a un chico, él timbre de su voz se le hizo familiar y lo reconoció al instante ,ese tal Henry era el chico de la bicicleta. no había duda alguna, mismo pelo azulado oscuro y ojos grises .rika rechinó los dientes de coraje al verle ahí sentado sin ningún remordimiento por haberle tirado hacia un rato.

Rika apretó los puños y le fulminó con la mirada al sentir la mirada de Rika Henry le volteó a ver y le reconoció "la chica de hace rato" pensó mientras le saludaba como si le conociera y le sonreía

"idiota ,idiota, no te rías ,te arrancaría la cabeza en este instante si no hubiera desena de testigos" pensó Rika

-estas bien Rika?-preguntó Yuri en voz baja

-si, estoy perfectamente bien-dijo Rika controlándose un poco

Las demás clases transcurrieron sin gran merito de recordarse ,un clásico primer día ,hasta que llego la hora de salir a comer .todos los chicos del salón salieron prácticamente corriendo Yuri aun debía entregar unos documentos por lo que ella y Rika quedaron de verse en a cafetería después.

Rika salió del salón con toda la calma del mundo y a parecer su enemigo de pelo azulado se había quedado atrás. El piso estaba húmedo por lo que resbaló pero alguien le sostuvo antes de caer por los brazos.

-deberías tener mas cuidado ,según veo no sales del suelo-dijo Henry

-suéltame animal ,no me toques!-dijo Rika zafándose de sus manos y caminando rápidamente .

-un gracias hubiera estado bien!-le gritó Henry

"pero que chica! Cual es su problema?"pensó Henry mientras le veía alejarse

-un partido?-dijo un chico castaño que se acercaba a Henry

-por supuesto –dijo Henry con una sonrisa en el rostro

-vamos pues los demás ya están en el campo-agregó el castaño emocionado

Asi ambos chicos se dirigieron al campo donde jugaban baseball en la escuela. El partido transcurría sin novedad aparente hasta que Henry estuvo al bat.

-vamos Henry batea duro!-dijo Takato preparándose para lanzar

-venga –dijo Henry

Takato lanzoo la pelota con fuerza y un golpe seco se escuchoo haciendo eco ,la pelota se elevo a gran altura y se alejaba velozmente . rika pasaba no lejos de ahí a reunirse con yuri …cuando les escuchoo jugar

"pero que sujetos mas tontos "pensó la chica

Luego vio a Henry acercarse agitando las manos y gritando…

"pero que sujeto tan ridículo ..umm como describirlo..patético…si eso es ..patético …seria preferible que una pelota me golpeara la cabeza y cayera desmayada que .."pensaba Rika de pronto todo se hizo oscuro y perdió la noción de todo…

"como me duele la cabeza" pensó


	2. Chapter 2

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..es demasiado rara para ser oficial.

**Capitulo 2: una manera muy peculiar de conseguir amigos**

"como me duele la cabeza…auuchh…vamos rica no vayas a llorar" pensaba la chica mientras el dolor se intensificaba. abrió sus ojos lentamente para ver al chico de ojos azul grisáceos no era precisamente lo que quería ver al abrir los ojos por lo que simplemente se lleno de rabia.

-¿te encuentras bien, Rika? ¿así te llamas no?-decía el chico mientras arrodillado frente a ella le sostenía por los hombros, alrededor de ellos se habían juntado varios jóvenes la mayoría eran de los que habían estado jugando base ball.

-¡No! ,¡Suéltame!-balbuceó la chica que aun se encontraba algo desorientada por el golpe.

-¿No es ese tu nombre?-contestó Henry preocupado quien aun le tenia sujeta en sus brazos .En verdad Rika era una chica muy linda; sus cabellos rojizos caían sobre sus hombros ya que su coleta se había deshecho al caer sobre el campo y su hermoso rostro era indescriptible para el chico que se quedo silencioso mirándola.

-tú, me las vas a pagar, lamentaras haberme arruinado el día desde el principio- dijo Rika mientras empujaba a Henry con fuerza .

-definitivamente esa chica esta loca-exclamó Takato que se encontraba cerca de ellos y ayudaba a Henry a ponerse de pie.

Rika de igual forma trataba de ponerse de pie mas sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y su cuerpo perdió equilibrio. Henry logró sujetarla antes de que cayera de nuevo inconsciente.

Henry la cargó en sus brazos y se encaminó a la enfermería acompañando de Takato. El rumor de la chica del golpe en la cabeza se extendió rápidamente por el resto de la preparatoria y cuando la describieron como "una chica pelirroja muy bonita pero grosera: Yuri supo al instante que se trataba de su nueva amiga. Por lo que corrió con dirección a la enfermaría tan pronto como se enteró.

-parece que la hinchazón ya ha bajado ,en cuanto te sientas un poco mejor podrás irte-dijo la enfermera quien salió de la habitación con unos documentos.

Henry inmediatamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde Rika se encontraba

-yo..Rika…lo siento ,créeme no fue intencional- se apresuró a decir el chico quien se encontraba levemente ruborizado al tener que disculparse.

-claro que are que lo sientas -le contestó la chica mientras le jalaba por la camiseta, los rostros de ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros por lo que Henry se ruborizo mucho mas al verla de tan cerca; sus facciones eran terriblemente hermosas, sus cabellos de ese tono rojizo eran brillantes y sus ojos de ese tinte casi purpureó eran grandes y expresivos; sin duda mostraban que estaba molesta pero fue precisamente en ese instante que descubrió que había mas en ellos de lo que expresaba, notaba en ellos cierta calidez a pesar de querer demostrar frialdad.

-¿que tanto me miras?-le cuestionó la joven al notar la mirada grisácea de Henry directamente hacia sus ojos

-¿pero dime que se siente?-dijo Henry riendo involuntariamente-¿que se siente que te golpeen así de duro con una pelota de baseball?-decía divertido

Rika no supo por que lo hizo ,pero la pregunta le pareció tan estúpida que lo único que pudo fue soltarlo y echarse a reír con todas las ganas del mundo de una forma escandalosa…mas bien parecía que no tenia mucha experiencia en eso de reír por que definitivamente no podía controlarse ..

-¡por dios! ha perdido la cordura, necesitamos a la enfermera de vuelta-dijo Takato poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta.

-¡Rika! ¿pero como pasó? ¿Ella esta bien?-preguntó preocupada Yuri mientras abría la puerta violentamente y la estampaba justo en el rostro de Takato quien cayó tieso al piso

-por favor ya no mas ,ya no puedo-decía Rika quien al ver la escena tan cómica de Takato se llevó las manos al abdomen y reía tanto que los ojos se le ponían llorosos

-no te preocupes, ella estará bien solo que necesita reposo parece que se despertó particularmente risueña -dijo Takato volteando a ver a Yuri…inmediatamente enrojeció al ver a la chica a la cara, sin dudas era una chica preciosa y dejaría que mil puertas le golpearan la cara solo por verla

-oh cuanto lo siento-dijo Yuri ruborizada

-descuida-le contestó Takato mientras se ponía de pie

Yuri se acercó inmediatamente a donde descansaba Rika

-Yuri, me duele la cabeza-dijo la pelirroja

-no me sorprende, ¿sabes lo duras que son las pelotas de base ball? –respondió la castaña

-mas de lo que me gustaría-dijo la pelirroja por lo que ambas chicas se rieron

Takato se percató de su conversación y se preguntó como demonios Yuri que era una chica tímida y dulce podría ser amiga de una chica como lo era Rika ;era el primer día de clases y esta era una de la amistades mas raras que había visto iniciarse .

Después de un rato ,Rika estuvo lo suficientemente bien para retirarse a su salón junto con Yuri ,Henry y Takato.

Los cuatro caminaban como si se tratara de un grupo de amigos que se conocieran de años y hasta intercambiaban alguno que otro comentario sobre el raro accidente de Rika con el baseball, por primera vez en su vida Rika se sentía parte de algo y cualquier resentimiento que hubiera generado hacia Henry se había desvanecido en las carcajadas que le causaban Henry y Takato ,Yuri le miraba sonriente .

al llegar al salón de clases todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos ,y después de que el profesor de historia preguntara como seguía de su golpe la clase inicio

-como hoy es la primer clase ,no quiero agobiarlos con trabajos y tareas, así que aremos una pequeña dinámica de grupo, les diría que saliéramos pero como aun esta nublado no quiero arriesgarme a que nos mojemos con las lluvias repentinas; así que trabajaremos aquí …veamos ..umm…formaremos grupos de cuatro personas -dijo el profesor

Takato inmediatamente se acercó al mesa banco de Yuri, y antes de que Henry pudiera siquiera pensar en estar en el mismo equipo que Rika, estuvo inmiscuido en aquel grupo .la pelirroja no pareció del todo contenta con la idea


End file.
